


raise it up

by imaginarykat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just fluff and bickering and happiness tbh, let them be happy for once god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gets very excited about becoming a General, and they’re both really bad at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	raise it up

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINALLY POSTED ON [TUMBLR](http://imaginaryanon.tumblr.com/post/139429161343/raise-it-up)]

The situation is… slightly unusual, to say the least.

“Only you,” Anakin says, rolling his eyes, “would call a war _slightly unusual_.”

Obi-Wan blinks, then looks at his former Padawan with a confused expression. “Was that out loud?” he asks, offering him an apologetic smile.

Anakin just huffs in response, then crosses his arms on his chest just as they enter the _Spirit of the Republic_ ’s bridge. “I wonder what it is this time,” he mutters, almost too quiet to be heard.

Obi Wan ignores the comment. “Master Windu,” he calls out, catching sight of a familiar figure standing in the middle of the room.

“Ah, it’s good you’re here,” Mace says, turning away from the control panels to face them. “I have news and orders from Master Yoda.”

Obi-Wan walks up to him and clasps his hands behind his back. He pointedly looks at Anakin, but his former Padawan seems far more curious about the ship itself than whatever Yoda wanted them to know, already inspecting the navigational systems with genuine interest.

Mace clears his throat, but Anakin, being, well, Anakin, doesn’t react. Mace just sighs.

“Every day, more clones leave Kamino, ready for war,” he says, his voice heavy. “The army is growing, and so is its need for strong leadership.” He puts a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “In light of your recent accomplishments, Master Kenobi, you are being assigned to serve as a General of the Grand Army of the Republic.”

Obi-Wan bows his head in silent acknowledgement. It comes to him as no surprise; he’d expected this would happen, sooner or later. He looks up just in time to see Anakin, his eyes hurt and his fists clenched, swiftly turning away to pretend to examine one of the control panels on the room’s wall.

Obi-Wan can almost hear him saying, _those are_ our _accomplishments_. _This is unfair_.

Mace’s hand drops from Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he turns to stare at Anakin.

“Skywalker,” he calls out, and Anakin immediately straightens up, reserved and cold but still respectful. “You haven’t been a Jedi Knight for long, but you’ve shown exceptional skill and bravery all throughout your training and missions. You too are being assigned the rank of General.”

In a split second Anakin’s expression shifts from resentment to shock; his eyebrows shoot up, disappearing in his newly grown mane of messy hair falling on his forehead in soft curls. He takes a step forward, staring at Mace Windu as if he expects the Jedi Master to tell him he’s joking. When no such thing happens, he takes a deep breath, and suddenly he seems taller, prouder… happier?

Mace turns towards Obi-Wan again.

“Congratulations to you both,” he says, honest and calm. “The troops and ships will be placed under your command as soon as they’re ready.”

Obi-Wan nods, but his eyes are focused on Anakin. _General_ , Anakin mouths at him over Mace’s shoulder, childlike excitement written all over his face. The smile on his face is blinding.

“Better get some rest while you still can.”

“Thank you, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan says, bows again and turns to leave, motioning for Anakin to follow. Anakin does so with spring in his step.

They leave the command deck and walk along the mostly empty corridors in peace for a few moments, then Obi-Wan dares to steal a glance at Anakin.

Anakin’s _beaming_ right back at him.

“So, _General_ Kenobi,” he says as soon as their eyes meet, excited and playful as he extends his arm and nonchalantly leans against the wall, blocking Obi-Wan’s way.

Anakin doesn’t share his smiles lightly; he keeps them reserved for only a handful of people, a handful of occasions, and even those smiles always seem to have hints of hesitation in them, like he’s trying to hold himself back. Those precious occasions when he allows himself to radiate pure unbridled _happiness_ are a beautiful rarity truly worth witnessing. His face is light, the smile reaching his eyes and seemingly passing further, into his very being and then back out into the world, warm and easy. Seeing him like this, his mind free of clouded thoughts even if only for a moment, brings a sincere smile to Obi-Wan’s own face.

His mouth is already opening to sigh _Anakin_ with all the affectionate exasperation his heart carries, but instead his smile gains a note of mischief as he ducks and gracefully passes under Anakin’s outstretched arm, locks eyes with him and raises an eyebrow. “Yes, _General Skywalker_?”

Anakin’s eyes are sparkling as he whirls back into Obi-Wan’s personal space, putting both of his hands against the wall and trapping Obi-Wan between them. Obi-Wan thoughtfully regards one hand blocking his way, then the other one, finally turning his head slightly as he holds Anakin’s gaze with a lopsided smile.

He reaches into the Force to feel the space around them, and winks at Anakin when he finds that nobody is approaching.

“Not in the middle of the corridor, General,” he says in his best attempt at a low, flirtatious tone, but he starts snickering as soon as he finishes the sentence, and his forehead falls easy against Anakin’s shoulder.

He feels, rather than hears, Anakin’s laughter, rumbling deep within his chest, and he finds himself wishing for all of time to stop and the war to cease, not for the lives that will be lost but for _them_ , in their indulgent moment of childish joy, because no matter how unforgiving the universe is, are they not deserving of peace?

Anakin brings both his hands to Obi-Wan’s face and tilts it upwards to look into his eyes.

“There’s nobody but us in the corridor, Master,” Anakin drawls, deliberate but playful, dropping into an old routine of theirs, one of his hands warm on Obi-Wan’s face and the other already hooking into his belt—

Except there very much _is_ someone else in the corridor, suddenly, and the two Jedi share a glance that’s panicked yet amused as they part, Obi-Wan muttering a quick _blast_ and Anakin snorting.

When four clone troopers turn the corner, they see their newly appointed Generals slowly walking along, immersed in a serious discussion of strategy and enemy movement; they nod at the clones’ salutes, then move on.

As soon as the sound of their boots dies out, Anakin doubles over, hands propped on his knees, and starts laughing, carefree and happy.

“That was very irresponsible of you, General Skywalker,” Obi-Wan tells him with a smirk, overemphasising the rank yet again, and the look Anakin gives him makes his smile even wider.

(Maybe they were never made for peace, Obi-Wan thinks, watching him. The moments the universe allows them are turbulent but beautiful and brilliant, and if this is all they get, so be it. Obi-Wan knows how to appreciate even the smallest acts of kindness, and having Anakin burn brighter than any star in the centre of his life is better than anything he could ever ask for.)

“Oh, is that so, General Kenobi? Then what will you make of this?”

Anakin moves with the speed and grace of a Jedi to close the distance between them and in one smooth motion pin Obi-Wan against the wall. He kisses him, earnest and intense and the most natural thing in the world, fingers of their hands intertwined, and Obi-Wan lets him, smiles into the kiss, because what the hell, because they’re at war, and if the moments are indeed all they’ve got, then they can’t afford to turn happiness away.

When they part, they’re both a bit breathless, and the only thing in Obi-Wan’s mind is a litany of thanks to the Force that the area they’re in remains empty because he’s not quite sure he has the strength to move away from Anakin now, their faces close, their mouths almost touching, their eyes so warm and filled with fondness.

“I think,” he says, and gives Anakin his brightest smile, “that you and I need to discuss this matter in private.”


End file.
